It's Time
This is a stand alone fanfic (for now) written by Holly. This is kinda because its Spring or something... I think? Prologue The voices were louder this time, urging her to run away, to journey to the highest point, a cliff at the top of the mountain territory her clan and family lived on. She felt as though she were in a trance, no more dead than she was alive. Rain poured from the sky, which was shrouded with dark clouds, and mist. The caves lower on the mountain were flooded by the powerful flood that was surrounding the mountain, slowly rising up, as though it would swallow the mountain and all it's inhabitants. The cats were slowly being forced to move themselves further up the steep rise, to the safer caves. They needed to bring everything with them at a short notice, and the kits, elders, and queens were now being housed at the top of the mountain, the safest place. Before they had been guided to the higher caves, the one elder had been rambling on about everything, and had said something that chilled at the cat's bones, making them shiver. "The flood will eat us all! It will get us slowly, and there won't be anyone left to tell our 'story'!" She didn't believe the mouse-brained old cat, the spirits... The spirits had told her that the rest of the family and clan would be safe... If... If there was a sacrifice. The sacrifice of her. Of the only link between the dead and the living. Was she scared? Of course not. She had been chosen, she was lucky. The others might have been afraid, not have listened to the spirits, but she did. She listened. She would always listen. Forever... Fallling.... Failing... The water splashing around her, welcoming her... The sharp stone, like a blade, piercing her skin... Home, at last. Chapter 1 Snow drifted to the ground, covering the large rocks that littered the mountain, providing shelter and hunting grounds. Cold wind rushed against everything, creating a whistling sound. Kits tussled at the back of the den, fighting over a chunk of meat, just for fun. It disgusted Rainpaw. Somecats needed food, the warriors were well-fed, along with the queens, kits, and elders. The leader, the deputy, and the apprentices were near starving however, so it annoyed Rainpaw. Not one cat was supposed to go hungry, but the deputy was picked on by nearly the whole clan, the leader would never seem to exit her den, and the apprentices... The apprentices were just last to eat. The other cats did it on purpose. They ate all the food they wanted, and played around with all the leftovers. Rainpaw couldn't ask the kits for the scrap of meat, the kits' mothers would rip her to shreds. She looked around, food was plentiful, and yet the clan didn't care. The deputy and leader had basically no authority over the clan, while the clan seemed to despise the generation of apprentices at this time. Rainpaw watched the kits play, despising them. Her stomach growled, and she gazed around the cave, looking for any meat or at least a bone. Anything that could weaken the hunger, even if only a little bit. The voice was talking to her again, though this time with an urgency. When Rainpw tried to push it to the back of her mind, as she usually did, it wouldn't work. Coming... A cat is looking for you... Food... Less hunger... Rainpaw stopped in her spot. She tilted her head, and, for the first time in many moons, answered the voice. Food? Where? Soon... He will... Bring it. ''He? '' When the spirit quieted, Rainpaw knew not to bother it further. The way it seemed, it must've been hard for the spirit, the voice, to talk that loud. "Rainpaw!" a voice called to her from across the den. It was Coalpaw, her good friend. He had long black fur, and bright green eyes. "Oh, Coalpaw!" Rainpaw looked at him, surprised. "I thought they were making you go hunt for them?"\ Coalpaw looked around, and beckoned to her with his tail. He led her out of the cave, quickly ducking behind a large stone nearby. "You'll never guess what I found!" his eyes were wide, and he was smiling. Rainpaw shook her head, "Nope, I can't guess." she shuffled her paws, it was cold, and she was supposed to be guarding the cave. Coalpaw smiled even more, "I found a place, it's perfect! We can ecscape, find food, live an actual life!" Rainpaw's eyes widened, "Really?!" she leapt at her friend, sending him rolling. She stood in front of him again, as he had quickly recovered, "Where? Please take me to see it!" Coalpaw licked his shoulder, smoothing down the fur, "Of course I'll show you, why else would I come up here, to get yelled at?"